Mini Horror Series 2
by TayTayCap93
Summary: (Another attempt at being scary. Criticism welcomed.) Modern AU fanfic. Same as the last set.
1. Summery Page

Summery One: Al, Ed, and Winery found an empty in the woods on the way home

Summery Two: A group of friends sneak into the water park

Summery Three: Strange things happened while he was with his daughter on her school field trip

Summery Four: Mai Change was followed at the mall

Summery Five: Someone wanted to fight Ed on the subway

Summery Six: A man was almost kidnapped out of his home

Summery Seven: Roy was asked to house sit a mansion

Summery Eight: A couple go to an amusement park and find an odd mirror

Summery Nine: A man heard a strange sound at the beach

Summery Ten: The hotel was in a lockdown when a couple were on their honeymoon


	2. The Cabin

Al, Winery, and I were heading back home from visiting family in the countryside. Half way through the trip we stopped at an abandoned cabin that's located at Mount Homunculus.

We stopped there for three reasons. Al needed to go the bathroom, Winery wanted to stretch her legs, and I wanted to take break from driving. The moment the car was parked in front of small wooden cabin Al got out and went off looking for an outhouse.

Out of curiosity, Winery and I went inside the cabin and took a look. It looked like no one lived here for ten years. All the furniture in the house had a white sheet covering it to keep the dust off.

There were any lamps. We had to use flashlights to see. Black blinds blocked off the light from seeping through the windows. The walls had nothing on them. The cabinets and drawers were empty.

We found one photo. It looked like a large family of eight, which was odd since the cabin was big enough to house a family of three. The man in middle had pale blond hair and beard, wore a pure white business suit, and looked very similar to my father but ten years older. The boy on his lap looked to be about eight years old; he had short black hair, and wore a school uniform.

The man that stood on the left side looked be around the same age as the man in the middle. He wore a dark blue military uniform, had black hair and mustache. The only woman in the photo stood on the right side. She had wavy black hair, lips red as rose, skin white as snow, and she wore a black gown that fitted her glass hour body figure. A short, bald fat man in a black suit stood next to her.

There was a large muscular man that stood behind the man in white and the middle of the soldier and woman. He had an eye patch cover his left eye, and thin black hair. He wore a black suit.

Another man sat on the ground, sitting on the right side in front of the woman and fat man. He had spiky, black hair. He wore black clothing (leather pants, vest, a skin tight shirt, and leather boots). His grin was like the devil's grin.

There was another person but I couldn't tell what gender they were. That person has long green dread locks and wore a black body suit. They had a sinister grin.

A gut feeling told me that these people are trouble and I should stay away from them.

We heard Al scream and ran out to find him being taken into a black van. The man dragging him in was the same muscular man from the photo we saw. As soon as Al was in the car the doors were shut and they drove off.

We got into the car and drove after them, heading further into the mountain. At some point we lost the black van and our way. We were about to argue when we heard knocking on the window. It was Al and the man with spiky hair from the photo.

I unlocked the car and they got into the back. The man introduced himself as Greed after instructing me on getting back to the high way. After getting off of Mount Homunculus we dropped off Greed at a bar and went straight to the cops.

Al told Officer Mustang everything that happened. He explained to us that the people kidnapped was a criminal family known as The Ouroboros. They're known for kidnapping and using people for satanic rituals.

I don't know why Greed helped Al escape but I'm grateful.

I don't want to think what would've happened if Al was still with them.


	3. The Waterpark

On the night I graduated from middle school I snuck into the only water park in town with my friends Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, and Jean Havoc.

I can't recall why we did it. Around ten we got in through a hole in the fence made by some group of high schoolers. There was enough light to see was in front of us. The water slides were off and the pools were covered.

The only pool that wasn't covered was the main pool. At the time I didn't think it was odd but now that I thought about it was odd. Why would you leave one pool uncovered?

We jumped in one at a time. Swam around and splashed water at each other for at least thirty minutes. Around midnight was when things got weird. Everyone got out of the pull except for Jean. He was being pulled into the water.

I jumped back in to help him out. Something was grabbing his leg it was a black figure. I grabbed Jean's arm and pulled. He kicked the figure hard enough to make it let go of his leg.

We swam back up to the surface and joined the others on the side. We gave Jean a moment to breathe. Kain screamed and pointed at the pool. The figure was coming out. It swam towards the side where we were sitting at.

Before it could reach anyone else we ran out of the park scream our heads. We went to the closest house, which was mine. The screaming woke up my stepmother. I told her that were we chased by high schoolers instead of telling her when really happened.

She figured out we snuck into the water park since we were still wet and wearing our swimsuits. I ended up being grounded for a month. Nothing happened after that. Never saw the figure again and never snuck into another water park again.


	4. Field Trip

I recall Elicia's first field trip. She was in the first grade. The trip was at a zoo owned by the Ouroboros family. I volunteered to be a chaperon. It was my day off and a good chance for some photos. I'm one of those photo-crazed men when it came to his wife and child.

The day started off normally, we arrived at the school an hour before departure. I met her teacher, classmates, and the other chaperon.

It took a couple of hours for us to get to the zoo. After the bus parked in the parking lot the class was greeted by one of the employees. The employee led us into the zoo.

The employee stayed with us until the lunch break. Everyone went to the sitting area. The only ones who didn't go were Elicia and myself. Something or someone caught her eye and she wondered off.

"Elicia!" I called her name but she wouldn't respond she just kept going. Something didn't feel right. It's not like her to ignore me when I called her. I followed her all the way to the only place where no one who wasn't an employee went. It was an empty building.

We inside into a room that looked like it were abandoned for over ten years. The furniture was destroyed; the walls and floors were scratched up with large claw marks.

"Daddy where are we?" It was as if she didn't remember what she was doing.

"You came here on your own. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Don't run off on your own okay?"

"Okay." She grabbed my and swung my arm happily.

"Leaving so soon." A deep voice stated. My dad senses were telling to get Elicia and myself out. I grabbed her and run out of the building.

We got back to the group. I apologized to the teacher and the other chaperon and made up the excuse of why we got separated.

That night I told my wife what happened after Elicia went to bed. "Do you know what made Elicia run off?"

"I'm not sure." I'm glad I was able to get Elicia out of whatever danger she was getting into. I never went back to the zoo with anyone I knew


	5. Followed

For Valentines Day I wanted to give Al a gift. It couldn't be just anything. It had to be something amazing. Where would I get the amazing gift? The Mall of course.

The day started off like any other. I got up sometime around ten in the afternoon. Got on a bus at three and four at the mall at one in the afternoon. Before I went to a store I had to think about what kind of gift to get for Al. It took me thirty minutes to think about.

At some point I decided to get him get a cat. He's always wanted one. I went straight to the pet store. The cat I bought him was black and white. When I left the pet store I was followed by a couple of men in black trench coats.

I got a bad vibe from looking at them. They just stared at my back. I walked faster and faster but no matter how fast I went they caught up. I hid myself in the bathroom for a couple of hours.

The moment it was clear I headed over to the exist like I originally planned. Half way through the walk they started following me again. The only thing I could think of was look for the security guard.

For an hour I couldn't find any and the men were still on my tail. At some point I collapsed from tiring myself due to being on my feet for hours non-stop.

"The mall is closing in fifteen minutes." Someone announced on a loud speaker on the ceiling. Oh shit the mall is closing soon.

Oh shit the caught up to me. I couldn't get my legs to move. Just when I thought I was a goner a security guard with an X scar on his face showed up. The men ran off. I told the security guard they were following me and he reported them to the cops.

I called my older brother Ling to come by and pick me up. The security guard allowed me to wait in his office until Ling showed up.

The next day I was able to give Al my gift. He loved the cat, which makes what I went through worth it.


	6. The Subway

Ed and I were heading home from a long day at work. We take the subway to and from work since our home and where we worked was close to a subway station. Normally we didn't have any trouble to and from work. One night on our way home is one exception.

The story starts off with Ed and I getting off of work around nine in the evening like normal. We grabbed something to eat at a Raman shop before getting to the station.

We got on the train just before it left the station. The first thirty minutes were peaceful and quiet. That was ruined the moment a person with long green hair and a black two-piece outfit started a fight with Ed by calling him "short" when he walked by.

I stopped Ed from doing anything drastic like beating up the guy up. He wasn't alone. A group of five people showed up. They wore black clothing; one guy was fat, another was buff, another guy had long black hair, and a woman with long wavy hair and black coat.

We backed off, left the car and went to another one. We thought things would calm down again but the guy with green hair snuck up from behind and attempted to stab Ed.

We got up from our seats and ran for it. He was swinging his knife like a mad man. He grinned like a cat would in a fairy tail. The chase continued until we reached the station we get off at to get home.

We were able to get off before anything else happened. We went to a security guard and told him what happened. Afterwards we went home.

I still wonder what came over the guy?

What did they want from us?


	7. Almost Had Him

One calm evening, a young man named Seth was at home sound asleep around midnight. He woke up to the sound of glass breaking. After putting on a robe (since he's wearing nothing but white tank top and boxers) he went to the kitchen and found a hand sticking into the window and unlocking the door.

Two men came into the dark room. One guy had short black hair, round sunglasses and wore black a skintight shirt, a black vest, black leather pants, and black leather boots. The other was shorter, had short brown spiked hair and dressed like he's in a martial arts movie.

Seth went to his room and hid himself in the closet. He called nine-one-one. While he was waiting for someone to answer he over heard the conversation between the men.

"He doesn't have much."

"The owner is a catch if he's the younger one." One of them commented as he looked at a photo of Seth and his father.

"Are you thinking of what I think you're thinking of?"

"Yeah."

What was he thinking? Seth wondered.

"What is your emergency?" The person on the line answered Seth's call.

"Two men are invading my home." Seth stated without being too loud. Before he could give the address, the men found him and dragged him out of the closet. Seth dropped his phone while he struggled to get loose from their grip.

They brought him to the living room, tied his limbs together, and covered his mouth with duck tape.

"Since you don't have much to steal and you're not a bad looking Ishavlan, I'm taking you with us."

Through a muffled moan he said 'no.'

"My name is Greed" The guy with the sunglasses introduced. "The other guy is Dolcetto. As of tonight you're with us." Seth trembled from Greed's touch.

"We'll have to get you some cloths." Greed muttered as he examined Seth.

"Dolcetto grab the boy and lets go." Seth was picked up off the floor and carried over Dolcetto's shoulder.

Seth was placed in their van before they got in themselves. The car was started and Dolcetto drove to the end of the neighborhood block. While they were talking, Seth scooted himself over to the back doors, opened them and rolled himself out of the van and onto the street.

Thankfully the van didn't come back for him and he landed not to far from his neighbor Izumi who was on her morning jog. She untied and removed the tape from Seth's mouth. She asked him "What happened?"

"I was almost kidnapped." Seth answered before going to her place and calling the cops. He told the person on the phone what happened. "They went by the names Greed and Dolcetto."

Seth went straight to his father's place and stayed there for a few nights. A week later he received an email from Greed.

It said, You better hope I don't run into you again. NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY.


	8. Mansion Sitting

My boss Mr. Armstrong asked me to housesit his home. I said yes thinking it's just a two-story home. I was wrong, he wanted me to watch over his family's mansion.

It's the largest building I've been to in my entire life. It looked like a palace. He allowed me to have a few other people help me. I choose my friends Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, and Jean Havoc. We were allowed to stay over if needed.

The gardener came daily to fix up the yards and the cleaning crew came by to make sure the place was cleaned out but they didn't stay no more than a few hours in the morning.

As for food we were on our own when it came to food but that didn't bother us. There weren't that many duties, just a few; collect the mail daily, feed the parrots, and make sure nothing is stolen.

One night we had a bit of trouble with a few thieves. It was around eleven in the eleven. I was the only one awake while everyone else was asleep. While I was reading I heard a loud thud noise coming from the backyard.

I grabbed a flashlight and went out to look for what was causing. I found a large, buff, shirtless man knocking down a few trees with his bare hands. I went back to wake the others and told them what I saw.

They didn't believe me so I had to show them. When they saw the large man they were speechless and shocked. The large man didn't see us until Jean tripped and fell on his back.

His yelp of pain and crunching of a few sticks brought his attention. He looked at us before chasing us into the house. Vato called for help after we hid ourselves.

The large man found us. He carried an ax in his left hang and swung it at us. No one was hit. We started running and chase began again. He kept swinging the ax us.

BANG

Kain shot a gun he found in drawer. He aimed at the leg and hit his target. The large man fell over and screamed in pain. The police arrived and arrested the man.

I called Mr. Armstrong and told him what happened. He came back the next day concerned about his home and us.


	9. The Mirror

The first amusement my wife and I went to before Elicia was born was called FullMetal Park. It's a very popular park.

We went on all the rides to our hart's content, which took about a few hours to do.

We saw a mirror maze in the middle of a couple of attractions. I've heard of mirror mazes from Jean. He said, "They are fun to go into."

I suggested we go in to see how fun it is and Gracia said, "let's do it." in her cheerful tone.

We went in walking through rooms with mirrors for walls. Our reflections looked normal in some and looked goofy in others. We laughed until our sides started to hurt.

There was one room without any mirror except for the one with a black frame on the wall. We looked into and saw something you wouldn't believe. Her reflection was herself holding a newborn baby in her arms. It was cute and yet didn't make sense. She's not pregnant. "How is this possible?"

My reflection was of me dead and full of bullet holes. Gracia's face turned pale and she screamed. "It's Okay." I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "It's a reflection it's not real." She started crying, her hands covering her face.

"Let's get out. I think we're almost at the end." I lead her out of the room. She still wept. I pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She whipped her tears and blew her nose. I rubbed her shoulder lovingly as an attempt to calm her down, help her relax. "That was a just messed up mirror."

We reached the exist and stepped out of the attraction. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and I went the guy working at the attraction. I told him about the empty room and the on mirror.

"There shouldn't be a room like that." He said. "Nor have I seen a mirror with a black frame." He didn't believe me.

Later on that day I told Jean about the empty room and the mirror. "I was in the room and I looked into that mirror."

"What did you see?"

"Myself in a wheelchair. What did you see?"

"Myself dead with bullet holes. Gracia cried." Jean told me of a legend of mirror that showed a reflection of your future self. I wasn't sure what to think of it.


	10. Strange Sound

My name is Tim Marcoh. I lived in town called Canon. It was popular in the summer. Not to long ago I was homeless. During the day I slept in allies and at night I wondered through town looking for something.

One night I decided to walk along the beach. There were streetlights at the edge where the sand met the concrete ground. There was little light. It was something different but it was nice until spotted a huge figure emerging from the water.

A gut feeling was telling me I should leave. I started walking again and heard a loud roaring sound. My legs started to go fast and faster, going from walking to running. I ended up in front of a small house out of breath. It looked abandoned.

I went inside and found only a couch, a table and an old photo. It was dark inside except for the light from the moon. In photo were two younger men, twins in there late twenties with long blond hair and brown eyes.

One had golden hair and fair skin while the other had a paler version of the color. They wore pure white business suits. There wasn't a smile on the one with golden hair. The other had a smile that looked determined.

I heard the roaring again. I ducked behind the couch and hid there through out the night, hoping whatever is making that noise doesn't come here.


	11. Honeymoon Lockdown

As a wedding gift, my friend Alex gave my wife and I a free stay at his family's hotel for a week. The hotel was called Armstrong Inn. His family owned a huge hotel chain. We went to the one that was located in the city Berkeley.

The inn was two stories; it almost looked like a cottage from a fairytale. Not only did we get a free room, we got the honeymoon suit. Everything was well until one night around eight after we came back from the movies.

An alarm goes off.

A white light flashes

The phone rang

I answered

An employee told me to remain in my room; it's a lock down.

They hung up.

After an hour the alarm stops but the light still flashed every five seconds. Riza was taking a shower. I was about to call the front. That's when I heard a scream and a crash sound coming from the bathroom. I went there and barged into the white room.

Riza was standing in the shower, using the gold colored curtains to cover herself. Across from her was a bald, muscular man in black clothing. He was on the ground groaning in pain. "Stupid bitch kicked me in crotch."

I gave her one of the robes from the closet. She called the front desk and had them call the cops. The man was removed from our room and arrested.

Alex apologized for what happened. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." To show there's no hard feeling we still stay at the Armstrong in from time to time. Anytime we travel Riza and I bring a small knife with us incase something like that incident happens again.


End file.
